


Overtime

by sandystockings



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandystockings/pseuds/sandystockings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have a nice mouth."  Steve steps closer - almost like he's being <i>coy</i> - and says, in the least smooth way possible because Steve McGarrett is a clumsy dork and Danny knows this, he knows this very well, but he can't help that little jerk of fond exasperation as Steve says, "I have a nice mouth, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

Danny snaps his fingers, but McGarrett doesn't notice. "Hey," he says, taking a step closer. "Steve. Steven," he says again, but still there's no response. He sighs and wipes his mouth with his hand, trying - it's going to be futile, though, he can already feel it - to reign in his irritation. "Okay," he tells himself, nodding once. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back a little, his stance combative. He licks his lips. "Hey," he says, loudly. "McGarrett!" And finally - _finally_ , Jesus Christ, what does he think, that Danny has all the time in the world? - Steve looks up, his head snapping over and his eyes meeting Danny's.

"Uh," he says, stupidly Danny thinks. "You need something, Danno?"

"Do I..." Danny sighs roughly, looking around, blinking once and then blinking again because what the fuck is Steve McGarrett even talking about, Danny's only been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes here. "Do I need something?" Danny repeats. "Yes, Steven, I need something. I _do_ need something because everyone else is gone - did you notice that? It's just me and you here. And I'm only here because you." He pokes Steve in the chest. " _You_ asked me to stay and now, babe, it's late, and I'm tired and I'm going home, okay? Now."

Danny looks at Steve, hoping that something of what he's said has sunk into that meathead's brain. But no. Steve is very visibly not listening, because he is staring - really staring, dumbfounded look, mouth open, eyes dulled over _staring_ \- at Danny's mouth. His _mouth_ , right at his mouth, not even trying to disguise that intent, heated gaze. His mouth opens for a minute in surprise. "Um."

And then Steve licks his lips _without taking his eyes away from Danny's_ and that is an entirely new development, isn't it? Danny's eyebrows introduce themselves to his hairline and everything suddenly clicks into place. Because Danny recognizes the look on his face, knows the reason for his distraction, and kind of flips out that he is the cause of it.

"What the hell are you doing?" he says, his voice coming out squeakier and more high-pitched than he'd really meant for it to. "What're you with..." He makes a couple of circling motions around his mouth with his right hand. "With the mouth. My mouth." He licks his lips and watches Steve's eyes go darker. "Why are you staring at my mouth?"

Steve meets his eyes. Danny'd anticipated some sort of bluster, an excuse - really anything except for the crooked grin Steve gives him as he says "Sorry, Danno. It's a nice mouth."

"A nice mouth." Danny stands very still, his mind very blank. "You think I have a nice mouth."

Steve steps closer - almost like the motherfucker is being _coy_ \- and says, in the least smooth way possible because Steve McGarrett is a clumsy dork and Danny knows this, he knows this very well, but he can't help that little jerk of fond exasperation as Steve says, "I have a nice mouth, too."

Like maybe they should meet, he is obviously saying, our two very attractive mouths. And he's still wearing that stupid grin and he leans in and dips his face into Danny's shoulder. The tip of his nose brushes Danny's neck and he makes a tortured, groaning sound. 

"Danny," he breathes, fisting one hand in Danny's shirt. He pulls it, hard, away from Danny's chest, twisting the fabric as he takes a deep breath in through his nose. "Fuck, you smell good."

"I'm - " Danny can't finish, though, because Steve sinks down to his knees in front of him. He strokes up Danny's thighs, his palms flat on Danny's slacks. 

"Come on, Danno," Steve says, his voice thick and warm. It hangs heavy in the air between them and Danny feels his chest tighten. "Just let me blow you," he says.

"Jesus, Steve." Danny swallows and runs a hand through the hair on the crown of Steve's head. One big hand goes to Danny's waistband and starts unbuckling his belt. "You're uh, serious about this, huh?"

Steve just pulls the belt out from its loops and throws it to the floor beside him. He cups the backs of Danny's knees, gentle, and noses into Danny's crotch. Danny shoos him away from a second and pulls down his zipper. He pops the button and then pulls Steve in close. Steve yanks the waistband of his boxers away from his body and laves at the skin with the flat of his tongue. It's awkward, but they both manage to shimmy Danny out of his pants.

Steve wastes no time and as soon as he can get to it, his mouth is on Danny's cock. Danny tries to tell him _yeah, babe, good_ or _fuck Steve, feels great_ , but all that comes out of his mouth is a burbling sound of pleasure, inarticulate and louder than he meant.

He can feel Steve smile, humming around him as he then seals his lips and sucks. Danny is already imagining what this is going to be like when they do it _again_ , when maybe they do more, when he hauls Steve's giant ass up and kisses him, when maybe Steve hoists him up and wraps Danny's legs around his waist and pushes hard into his body. Oh fuck he wants it, he's wanted it for so long, even before he had words to say he did he wanted it. 

His brain shorts out, though, as Steve's tongue starts doing something abso-fucking-lutely phenomenal and Danny just gives up on thinking altogether. He does decide, though, that working that overtime? _Absolutely worth it._


End file.
